


Hell On My Mind

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Gen, Telepathy, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: A telepathic reader gets a taste of what's in Crowley head.





	Hell On My Mind

Hell On My Mind

Pairing: Reader + Crowley

Author: khorybannefin

Author Gender: Female

Reader Gender: Female

Word Count: Unavailable

Summary: Telepathic reader is introduced to Crowley's dirty mind.

Warnings: Dirty talk (thoughts?), Profanity, Blasphemy, secondhand embarrassment, slight smut.

A/N: This was based off an Imagine taken off dirtysupernaturalimagines. Was just too good not to. Hope you enjoy it.

 

You'd been kidnapped outside the Children's Counseling Center where you worked as you locked up late. Something struck the back of your head. You didn't pass out, but you couldnt think, couldn't fight, as two people physically dragged you away and threw you into the back of a van. Of course it was a van. So cliche. 

Friends had warned you about staying late in that end of town, but the kids needed you. You were the best therapist there. Admittedly being a highly powerful receiving telepath was a big plus. The children so traumatized they couldn't speak, they would talk to you. You could hear the pain, see the memories, even feel some of the sensations. It was so terribly painful, but you helped. You couldn't stand to see people in pain when you could help them, children especially.

By the time you'd regained your wits enough to fight they'd had you tied and gagged. You could hear both of them. White men, both of them, mid twenties and scared, but also exhilerated. They were going to summon the devil tonight, and you were to be their gift to him, in exchange for his "favor". You saw the form of the sacrifice they were planning on performing. You saw the previous victims. They'd decided that the others weren't good enough quality and that's why the summoning didn't work. You had no idea how they'd found out about your abilities, but they knew. They knew what you could do. Between that and being clean and very attractive it made you miles better than the previous 3 people they'd tortured and murdered. When they thought of the previous kills they both got excited, sexually. It was enough to make you sick behind your gag. The terror outweighed the disgust. 

No matter what you could "hear" from them you couldn't do anything about it. You couldn't broadcast. If you'd been better, more powerful, more complete, you could have screamed into their heads until their brains melted. If nothing else if you were a better person, with better sense, you'd at least know how to fight. You might not be able to stop them but maybe you could at least hurt them, make them think twice. But no, all you were now was a victim who unfortunately knew entirely too many details about how you were about to die. The tears came hot and you couldn't stop them. The one in the back of the van with you called the drivers attention to you.

"Hey, she's crying." The man smiled at you in a sort of sick flirty way. "Come on baby. You don't like knowing everything we're going to do to you? Are you scared? Little freak bitch. The King of Hell is just going to eat you up. But before he gets here maybe I should have some fun with you, huh?" He reached for you and you kicked at him, even though your legs were bound. You knocked him back enough to make him mad. The driver spoke up.

"Dude, just leave her alone. We don't want to damage the merchandise. For all we know he won't show up if we do." The one guarding you shoved you petulantly and just started griping in his head. Pathetic. But at least he wasn't trying to abuse you anymore. 

Your destination was the typical old abandoned warehouse. This was looking more and more like a bad TV show. Where was Buffy when you needed her? They tied you to a pylon and began setting up the summoning spell that they thought would get the Devil's attention. You could see what they were doing, and got a sick feeling that this was an actual ritual. There was a circle in the floor in bad paint, surrounded by runes and with a pentacle in the middle. You didn't know what else to do. You prayed.

The men poured a bunch of stuff in the bowl they were using. Scarlet smoke began billowing up. One of them was reading something in what you assumed was Latin. If it was it seemed like it was being very poorly pronounced.

Their little chant was interrupted by two men erupting through the doors, guns in their hands. They took rapid care of the two men, not killing them but tying them up. One of them was commenting on the book on the altar. He seemed disgusted. The larger one, who looked younger, came to untie you. He was so much more concerned with you than he was with the ritual. He knew his brother needed to vent.

So, the two men were brothers. Sam and Dean according to Sam's mind. They were "hunters"? None of this made any sense. As your hands came untied you switched your attention to Dean. He was bitching about someone named Crowley. Apparently he was not a fan of the man. Oh wait, he wasn't a man. A demon? That wasn't possible, but this guy believed it. You began to wonder if these two were crazier than the two that they'd just "saved" you from.

"Hey, are you ok?" The young one, Sam, had removed your gag and was helping you up. His mind was all heart. Sweet, too sweet to be real. It was actually really restful. You wondered for a second if he'd like working with the kids.

"I'm fine. Thank you for that." You gestured to the unconscious nutjobs on the floor. "They actually thought they could summon the Devil! Complete lunatics."

You watched as the two brothers looked at each other, thinking the same thing at once. *Not as lunatic as we'd like them to be*. You blinked. You started backing away, slowly.

"You two are just as crazy as they are. Thanks for the save but I'm leaving now."

"Oh, but why so soon love," a warm, rough voice with an accent spoke behind you. You turned to see a dark man in a dark suit. He hadn't been there a moment ago! He had a wicked expression. Both the brothers thought the same thing, *Crowley. Fuck.*

"The Winchesters. I should have known. Ruining a perfectly good deal."

"Why the fuck are you even here Crowley?" Dean said. "They didn't even finish the summoning."

"No, they didn't, which is why I'm not in that travesty of a demon trap." He walked around the circle on the floor, brushing imaginary dust off his coat and examining the two foiled summoners.

"You see, much like your beloved angels, I know when my name is called, especially with such a glorious purpose." His voice deepened and for the first time he turned his full attention to you.

"Hello, my lovely. How are you enjoying being an offering to the King of Hell?"

*Gorgeous girl you are. And your abilities, so delicious. Of course the boys don't know what you can do. Oh but I do. I wonder how much you really can hear, and how good you are at controlling it. Mmm that's interesting. I can see in your own mind that you're getting every word. I like that. Such potential.*

He was smiling at you, staring deep into your eyes, which were wide with shock and fear. You realized you were backing away as he spoke directly to you in your head. You were terrified. No one had ever been able to invade your mind before! Your back hit the wall and you closed your eyes hard. You focused inside and slammed up wall after wall, locking your thoughts away from him.

*Spoil sport. Just because I can't hear you doesn't mean you can't hear me, does it? That just means I'll have to go by your responses.*

Too much silence had gone by, and the boys had noticed his focus on you and your obvious fear. They were moving in. Sam stepped between the two of you, while Dean circled Crowley, a rune covered knife in his hand.

"I don't know what you're doing Crowley but it stops now." Sam spoke in a voice low with threat. He held a hand out at his side and a long silver blade slid out of his sleeve and into his palm. Crowley rolled his eyes.

"You two idiots don't even know what you're playing at, as usual. She's an offering to me, Moose, and I intend to keep her."

"Think again asshat." Dean said, standing in a loose fighting stance. "The girl stays here."

"Do you even know what she is? What she can do? This little hunt that you're on, she's the exact tool that you need. Well, other than myself." 

That voice just kept rolling through the room, harsh, but not really. The accent mediated the roughness of it, turning it into something like warm fur dragging across your skin. You knew it was one of his abilities. The "silver tongued devil" as it were. And you knew he really was. You caught glimpses of Hell and shied away before the details could fully form. Instead, all you could do was listen to his words and how they compared to his thoughts. It was odd. He was beyond duplicitous. There were lies wrapped around lies. Everything in his head was inside out and backwards. Confusing wasn't even the word. So, fine, limit yourself to surface thought only. Don't delve, because he would let you in as deep as you wanted, just to watch you in pain. Yet you strangely didn't catch any intent of torture from him. He was honestly fascinated by your abilities. He wanted to play with you! Now that didn't make any sense to you, but you started to get the gist as the conversation continued.

"What the fuck are you on about, Crowley? We're not hunting demons." Sam looked confused. His mind was sorting through the details of the thing they were trying to find.

"We might not have started out hunting demons, but I'm totally open to hunting one right now." Dean growled, staring at Crowley with a level of viceral hate that stunned you. He had memories of Hell in his head, which you shut off just as fast as you had the others.

"Put it back in your pants Squirrel. The girl is a telepath. This thing you're hunting, you've figured out it's a Siren haven't you? Not a modern one but old school. The kind that sang sailors to their deaths. She can hear it you idiots. She can track it. Of course, what will you do once you find the little songbird, hmm? She'll have the both of you wrapped around her finger in seconds. You need someone without a soul to lure her out. Someone with enough juice to be attractive, and smart enough to pretend to be caught. Hence, moi."

*Oh my dear, what a pair we will make. Have you ever killed anything? You have no idea what a rush it is. Sex doesn't compare, though it is a good finish.*

Just like that his mind filled with images that hit you like repeated blows. In his head were visions of you nude, writhing under him as he took you. It bypassed your conscious mind entirely and hit you directly in the hormones. Blood rushed south and pooled in your core in a flood of wetness. You realized you'd moaned and were leaning against the wall, breathing hard. Sam whipped around, taking in your state, and turned back to Crowley, advancing on him with what he referred to as an "angel blade" in his thoughts. 

"Whatever you're doing to her, stop." Sam's muscles were tensing visibly, his jaw locked so tight you could see the tendons roll. As if he wasn't already attractive, he looked even better angry. Wait, that was a weird thought. That's because it wasn't yours. Crowley was smiling at you, but threw up his hands in what you knew was only mock surrender.

"Fine. Can't blame a bloke for trying. So, what about it, boys? Shall we go find a Siren?"

"And you're going to do this out of the goodness of your heart?" Dean asked sarcastically. Ah, there it was. Crowley was so damned smug as he answered.

"Of course not. Everything comes with a price, boys, you know that. I'm sure we can come to an arrangement." He cut an eye at you and Sam stiffened in righteous anger.

"The girl is not part of the deal."

"Pity. That's going to make things a little harder to negotiate. Let's see, what else can you offer me?"

*They might not think you're part of the deal, but you know it, don't you sweet thing. By the end of the night you'll come with me all on your own, I promise you that.*

At this point you decided to fight back. You were afraid of him, but you were angry too. He'd invaded your head and thrown raw need at you. You were still weak from just how swiftly your body had reacted to the imagery he'd pressed on you.

"He wants a favor," you spoke up. "He respects you both. He wants someone hunted. He wants you to do it, and wants your assurance you'll make it a priority." You glared at him, a silent "fuck you" in your eyes. 

"Oh, a cupie doll for the little lady," Crowley purred.

*Like it in my head do you? How about the deal I had with these two failures here?*

Again images flooded your mind. In return for the power the men needed you'd have become Crowley's slave. His little pet human, to be kept and used. Visions of you tied down and teased for hours until every sense was on fire and you begged for release made you ache. You doubled over, glaring at him from behind your hair. He was smirking, the bastard. He knew exactly how effective this tactic was. He might not be able to read your mind, but your body gave you away, and he was enjoying it. Even his mind was smug.

"Crowley," Sam growled. "I won't tell you again."

"As if you're even a threat. Go converse with your brother, Moose, and get back to me. I'll be right here. Perhaps Y/N and I can have a nice conversation while you figure out I'm right. Isn't that right, love?" He smirked again. You glared at him, but you could hear him laughing internally. Sam cut a withering look his way, but stepped aside to talk things over in harsh whispers with Dean. 

Meanwhile Crowley leaned against the nearest pylon, crossing his arms. The dark suit was well cut. You liked the all dark suits, and the dark red tie complimented it. You practically shook yourself physically, trying to knock those thoughts out of your head. You were NOT attracted to this man. You weren't. 

"So tell me, pet, how long have you had this entertaining little gift?" His voice wrapped around you and you shielded harder, trying to think through the haze it wanted to engulf you in. You answered his question in an effort to keep him from talking.

"Puberty. Physical changes and this came with it. As if high school wasn't bad enough with my own crazy emotions. I had to listen to every single other angsty kid. And, god, learning how to block it out, how to only concentrate on single people and not just hear everything screaming around me was torture. If I let go enough I can hear for blocks, but it's overwhelming. I'd get huge nosebleeds that would drop me for days. I've gotten better, but I can't not hear. It's always on."

Crowley listened with actual interest. Mention of puberty made him look you up and down, taking in your hips and your breasts. He seemed to think your hormones had been kind to you. But then he focused on the rest of it. He was impressed by your power. He did narrow his eyes a little at the knowledge that you couldn't stop the incoming messages. It seemed like a terrible gift to have if you couldn't turn it off. But then, of course, his mind dove back in the gutter. Now he knew you couldn't stop hearing him. The smile was predatory.

*Poor child. So talented and so lovely. An utter waste here with the Tweedle Dums. Oh the things I could do to you, and for you. Darling you have no idea. I could keep you drowning in orgasms for weeks. And I can tell you're not opposed to it, are you dear? How long has it been since you've felt hands on that luscious body of yours? How long since you've even been kissed? I'd love to fix that for you, love. Just say the word.*

That entire litany came accompanied by images and sensations. You could feel his warm hands running over your fevered skin. You could feel his mouth on yours, soft lips nibbling down your throat. It had been so long! Your breathing quickened and your nipples hardened under the dress shirt you wore. You were leaning back against the cool cement of the wall, hands fisted in the fabric of your skirt.

"Stop, God, please stop." You begged in a whisper. He held a hand out to you.

"Come on, love. Let me soothe that pain." You stared at his hand, and you longed to take what he was offering, but you couldn't make yourself give in. It was the King of Hell! He wanted to own you, body and soul, and you couldn't just agree because you were lonely and pent up sexually. You shook your head, closing your eyes and trying to master yourself.

"Crowley!" Dean barked. "You've got a deal, but leave the girl alone or I'll kill you and we'll figure something else out."

"Brilliant. Finally some sense. Come, my dear. Let's go hunt monsters."

You had no idea what you were doing, but you found yourself going with three people you didn't know so you could track a creature of myth and stop the killings that had been going on in the city. 

*Seriously, fuck my life.*


End file.
